Another Peaceful Day
by Shiina Rika
Summary: Kegiatan Indonesia pas dijajah Netherlands. Warning: GaJe, garing.


a/n: Rika tau, Rika bilang bakal hiatus, tapi, godaan buat nge-post yang ini besar banget, jadi, daripada terus kepikiran, mending Rika post aja. Btw, ini fic Hetalia pertama Rika, jadi, kalau ada yang nggak bener, tolong kasih tau ya.

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan punya saya, plot-nya milik sebagian besar milik saya, tapi ada juga yang milik temen saya, Marisa Suka Makan Roti.

Warning: Ga ada hubungan sejarahnya, GaJe, male! Indonesia, sedikit shonen-ai (mungkin).

Mulai aja, ya?

**Another Peaceful Day**

xXx

Di antara dua pohon, di bawah matahari terik, Indonesia berayun santai diatas jaring-jaring yang menopang tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam sambil mengunyah apel merah yang terasa manis. '_Oh, indahnya hidup ini. Sering-sering saja Netherlands pulang ke rumahnya,' _ pikir pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba, dia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seorang perempuan muda. "Hai, Indonesia! Tumben nyantai? Biasanya jam segini lagi beres-beres rumah," sapanya.

Indonesia menatap perempuan itu sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Oh, hai Belgium. Iya nih, mumpung kakakmu yang satu itu nggak ada."

"Eh? Jadi kakak nggak ada, ya? Emang lagi kemana?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hmm.. Kalo nggak salah sih, katanya mau balik dulu ke tempatnya, ada tugas."

Belgium terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Begitu, ya. Kalau gitu aku titip pesan aja, ya? Tolong bilangin, besok ada rapat, bareng Luxembourg juga. Kalau nggak dateng aku bakal minta ke New Zeland untuk menghentikan pasokan susunya," ujar Belgium. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, gimana hubunganmu sama kakak?" tanyanya.

"Hubungan gimana? Ya tetep kayak biasa, dia masih nganggep aku pembantunya," jawab Indonesia sambil cemberut.

Belgium tertawa. "Jadi, ternyata belum, ya?"

"Belum apa?" tanya Indonesia dengan tampang bingung.

"Katanya dia mau 'nembak' kamu. Ternyata belum."

"Eh? Nembak? Sadis amat dia. Emang aku salah apa?"

Belgium mengerutkan dahinya sebelum tertawa lagi. "Bukan nembak yang itu, Indonesia.."

"Jadi, nembak apa maksudnya?" Indonesia memasang wajah polos.

Senyum jahil terukir di wajah Belgium. "Yah, kalau kamu nggak tahu juga nggak apa-apa kok, nggak penting juga. Ya udah deh, aku pulang aja. Dah!"

Belgium lalu pergi, sementara Indonesia masih menatap sosoknya yang menjauh. Raut wajahnya kini menunjukkan rasa penasaran. Otaknya berusaha untuk berpikir keras, tapi tetap saja tidak dapat menangkap maksud Belgium tadi. Akhirnya, dia menoleh ke arah jaring yang berayun tertiup angin. '_Ah, mending sambil nyantai deh mikirnya,' _pikir Indonesia. Indonesia melompat lalu bergelung dengan nyaman di jaring-jaring yang mulai mengayun dirinya. Boro-boro berpikir, dengan bantuan angin sepoi-sepoi dan posisinya yang nyaman, Indonesia akhirnya malah tertidur pulas.

xXx

"Woi, Nesia! Bangun!" Teriakan dari Netherlands sukses menghempaskan Indonesia dari alam mimpinya.

Indonesia menggeliat. "Ngh.. Apaan sih Netherlands, ganggu orang lagi tidur aja.." ujarnya.

"Apaan?! Kamu harusnya beres-beres rumah. Malah tidur."

"Oh, udah diberesin kok. Liat aja kalo ga percaya." Dengan malas Indonesia membuka kedua matanya.

Netherlands menghela napas. "Pokoknya, sekarang kamu bangun. Habis itu bikinin aku makan malam. Aku lapar."

Dengan berat hati, Indonesia bangun dan menapakkan kakinya ke tanah. "Iya, iya, aku bikinin. Kamu mandi aja sana!" omelnya.

Netherlands lalu bergegas ke dalam rumah, diikuti oleh Indonesia.

xXx

Indonesia mulai menyiapkan bahan makan malamnya. "Jagung, kacang tanah, asem jawa, melinjo, daun melinjo, jahe, cabe.." Mulailah Indonesia meramu bahan-bahan itu menjadi makanan khas kesukaannya, sayur asem. Hangat, pedas, dan asem-asem gitu. Biar nyaho si Netherlands, paling-paling dia sakit perut mendadak.

Selesai mandi, Netherlands menghampiri Indonesia dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Nesia, kamu lagi masak apa?" bisik Netherlands di telinga Indonesia.

Indonesia terlonjak kaget. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan pemuda pirang itu. Tapi, apa daya, Netherlands jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"A-Apaan sih! Ngapain peluk-peluk gini? Lepasin gak?!" jerit Indonesia panik.

"Sst.. tenang dong. Kamu ini, kayak bakal aku apa-apain aja sih," bisik Netherlands lagi.

"Lepasin! Aku lagi masak nih! Kamu mau makan makanan gosong, hah?" ancam pemuda Asia itu.

Tidak ingin makan masakan gosong, Netherlands dengan berat hati melepaskan Indonesia. "Iya deh..."

Setelah masakannya matang, Indonesia lalu menghidangkannya di meja makan. "Tuh, makan," ujarnya sambil bergegas pergi. Tapi, tangan Netherlands menahannya.

"Apa?" tanya Indonesia galak.

"Duduk sini, kita makan bareng," jawab Netherlands. Iindonesia terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya tetap mengikuti kemauan Netherlands. '_Toh, kalau aku bilang nggak mau juga pasti dipaksa,'_ pikirnya.

Asap mengepul, aroma dari masakan Indonesia menguap dan membuat Netherlands mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Cih, masakan macam apa ini?"

"Sayur asem." Indonesia menjawab dengan datar. "Itu makanan kesukaanku," sambungnya.

"Kira-kira dong, kemarin kamu masaknya salad saus kacang, kedubrak, dan-"

"Ketoprak tau!" koreksi Indonesia.

"Ya, ya, terserah," jawab Netherlands. "Jeroan daging ayam yang pedas sekali," lanjutnya.

"Lalu, kamu berakhir dengan bolak-balik ke WC lima kali." Indonesia menyambung kalimat pemuda pirang itu.

"Nah, itu tahu! Kok malah di kasih ginian? Terus, susuku mana?"

"Nih." Indonesia menyuguhkan segelas minuman-yang-jelas-bukan-susu ke Netherlands.

Tanpa melihat lagi, Netherlands langsung meneguk cairan yang berada di gelas tersebut. Dua detik kemudian ia mengernyitkan dahinya lalu... "PANAS!!" teriak Netherlands diiringi dengan semburan wedang jahe yang masih tersisa di mulutnya. Ya, WEDANG JAHE.

"Kamu ngasih aku apaann sih?" tanya Netherlands yang sekarang sedang kalap mencari air dingin.

"Wedang jahe," jawab Indonesia santai.

"Yang bener aja! Pantesan pedes gini." Netherlands sudah mulai tenang sehabis minum air yang ditemukannya di kulkas.

"Yah, rumahmu kan dingin, jadi aku kasih itu buat menghangatkanmu," ujar Indonesia sambil memasang ekspresi terluka, yang, kalau Netherlands tidak kenal lama dengan dia, pasti sudah membuatnya merasa bersalah. Sayangnya, Netherlands sudah tahu semua taktik Indonesia.

"Jangan akting deh. Aku kan tau kamu."

"Ya udah kalau gitu." Indonesia lalu lanjut makan dengan santainya.

Selesai makan, dia lalu mandi dan bergegas tidur. '_Aneh. Entah kenapa kayaknya ada yang kelupaan deh,' _ batinnya. Tapi dia tidak berusaha untuk mengingatnya, malah langsung beranjak ke tempat tidur.

xXx

Hari sudah mulai siang, sementara Netherlands baru bangun dari tidurnya, kemarin dia kelelahan karena harus bolak-balik Indonesia-Belanda.

Ketika dia melihat ponselnya, terdapat beberapa missed call dan pesan singkat. '_Dari Belgium, ada apa, ya?' _

Rasa kantuk yang sampai beberapa saat lalu masih menghantui Netherlands hilang seketika ketika membaca pesan dari Belgium.

'_Kak,aku kan udah titip pesan ke Indonesia , kakak harus datang di rapat ini, eh, malah nggak datang. Ucapin selamat tinggal aja deh sama susumu, New Zeland udah nggak bakal ekspor ke kakak lagi. Belgium'_

Pagi menjelang siang itu, terdengar teriakan yang cukup kencang untuk terdengar sampai ke seluruh rumah Indonesia, "NESIAAA!!!"

Satu lagi hari yang tenang di kediaman Indonesia.

-Fin-

a/n: Beginilah fic gaje yang dibuat pas lagi pelajaran. Sebenernya jaman penjajahan dulu udah ada kulkas sama HP belom, sih? Kalau belom, anggep aja udah ada ya, demi kepentingan fic ini -timpuked-

Buat yang nungguin CRNV sama IIL, ditunggu aja ya. Tapi mungkin updetnya bakal lama sih, soalnya Rika lagi keranjingan Hetalia + UAS. Doain Rika biar nggak ada remedial ya, jadi bisa lebih cepet update yang lain. ^^V

_xXx_

_Omake_

"_Jadi, Indonesia nggak bilangin kakak?" _tanya Belgium di ujung telepon.

"Iya. Bukannya aku nggak mau dateng. Lagian, kamu kayak nggak tahu dia aja," ujar Netherlands sambil menghela napas.

"_Iya, maaf deh, kak. Nanti aku minta New Zeland supaya dia mau ekspor ke kakak lagi," ujar Belgium dengan nada bersalah._

"Secepatnya, ya."

"_Iya, iya. Oh ya, kak, katanya kamu mau 'nembak' Indonesia? Kok belum?"_

"Si-Siapa bilang? Ngapain juga aku 'nembak' dia?" Netherlands bersyukur pembicaraan mereka hanya lewat telepon, kalau tidak, Belgium akan bisa melihat wajahnya yang mulai berubah warna jadi merah.

"_Udah, nggak usah nge-les deh. Waktu itu kakak sendiri yang bilang. Jadi, kenapa?"_

"Hh.. Aku belum siap. Dipeluk aja dia berontak, apalagi kalau aku bilang aku suka sama dia. Yang ada nanti dia malah ngusir aku lagi." Ingatan Netherlands lalu kembali ke saat makan malam kemarin, dimana dia merasa ditolak mentah-mentah sama Indonesia.

"_Yah, kak, ada juga nyatain cinta dulu, baru meluk-meluk. Jelas aja dia berontak." _jelas Belgium.

"Tapi kan, itu tanda kalau aku suka sama dia."

"_Budaya kita sama dia kan beda, kak. Mending kakak cepetan 'tembak' gih, daripada nanti keburu diduluin sama yang lain?"_

"... Ya udah deh, nanti aku coba."

"_Nah, gitu dong, kak. Eh, udah dulu, ya, aku dipanggil sama bos. Dah."_

"Dah."

_Klik._


End file.
